


Fallen Angels

by authordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Singer!Castiel, alternative universe, dancer!gabriel, dancing au, reporter!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordean/pseuds/authordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to Dean dragging him to new places but he never expected the place to be a  theater. Tonight's show is "Fallen Angels", starring one Golden WInged man that makes Sam very grateful to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt On Tumblr:

Sam was used to Dean dragging him- kicking and screaming- to new places. Strip clubs, new sports bars, parks and restaurants, nothing is off limits. And Dean wandered why people thought they were a couple. It bloody looked like it when they were dining at some fancy place in suits.

When Dean drove them to a theatre, Sam's still shocked. Had Dean gained some culture? Was he trying to impress some chick? If this was another surprise double date, Sam was not going to be happy. He looked at Dean, waiting for some explanation or for Dean to say 'only kidding, there's a bar round the back!' but he didn't. He got out the Impala and slammed the car door shut without a word. Sam followed him inside, noticing Dean already had brought tickets.

The place was buzzing with crowds of people. The place can hold over 500 people. It must be a busy night. They're sat to the left of the stage, on a balcony with lots of other people. It's a dance show tonight, called “Fallen Angels.” Dean's knee is bouncing up and down and he's humming Ace of Spades, a definite sign that he's nervous.

“Who are we waiting for?” Sam finally asks, seeing there's empty spaces beside Dean. He just shakes his head and snaps “no one.” before starting to hum again. Sam rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. He's never been a fan of long dance shows with little dialogue. Not people they're not amazing; some of these dancers can seriously move but because he likes plays better.

The houselights fade as a young women and boy walk onto the stage. They place microphones onto the center front of the stage and walk off again, showing tiny wings on the back of their shirts. Lights flare into action as a dancer walks onto the stage. A man wearing nothing but wings it seems that curve around his entire body walks onto the stage too. His wings are pure black.  They look real. The light spreads his shadow onto the back of the stage, making him look so strong and beautiful.Beside him, Dean tenses.

“Woah.” Sam breathes, unable to help himself. The man's hair is scruffy, and he's incredibly tall. He stands in front of the microphone and begins singing. His voice is rich and deep. It takes Sam a while to focus on the words.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

Dancers file behind him, throwing each other into the air and catching them. They look like they're flying, wearing black clothes wrapped around themselves and feathered wings. None of them are black like the singer's. They're all dark shades of grey or white. The wings move with the dancers, connected to their arms and shoulders. The slightest movement ripples their wings. It's extraordinary.

Sam can see why the place is full, why Dean is on the edge of his seat like he wants to get closer and closer to them. As the dance goes on, the songs change. Sometimes other people sing the songs but the front man is always there, perfectly still at the side. He's watching the angels fall. Feathers start to fall off and the dances changes. The stop the lifts and jumps, and progress to get slower, less fluid in their movements. Sam follows the story. Angels fall in love with humanity and they're punished. Sent to fall to Earth. They're engulfed in humanities pain and misery and cannot fly away from it.

Towards the end, most of the dancers have no wings. Feathers fly up as they dance, breaking from their costumes. Sam would like to compliment the person who made the costumes so expertly. . A man leaps onto stage as the angels are dying around him, lights dim and almost black. He stands in the center and spreads his wings. Sam's memorized by them, so incredibly huge and golden. Gleaming with lights from a spotlight. His hair is light too.

 Sam gasps out loud when he starts to move. The wings as not just part of his costume, but part of him. He spins and leaps and his arms never move from grace. He's the best dancer in there by far. The male singer sings the song, so strongly he could be a mile away and Sam would be able to hear. Light reflects from the dancer's wings onto the other angels, lifting them up. He dances with them, fitting his body to theirs so easily.

When the song ends, Sam feels it. He wants to see it again, and to watch the angels dance. It's the best show he's seen in years. Maybe ever. People around him start to stand as the dancers take their bows. Sam stands up too, clapping his hands together. Dean's smiling. “Amazing, huh?” He says. So he's already seen this, Sam realizes. He nods, barley able to hear over the sound of 500 pleased audience members.

“Let's go.” He pulls Sam away as the music starts up, before people start to crowd into the main hall. Sam follows him past the front door.

“I came here the other day with Ellen for her birthday. She's friends with the owner of the place and told me where the cast go after the show.” Dean explains. Ellen's birthday was a few days ago, of course she'd drag Dean off to see a show. She's a fan of dancing. Sam stops. They can't go back there. It's not allowed.

“I called ahead. Figured you can write a review for the newspaper?” He smiles like this isn't news. Sam's a reports, not part of the review section.

“I guess so.” He says, because he so badly wants to meet the dancers. The golden man. He wants to see if he's as graceful when he's not dancing. “But I don't have a pen or a-”

Dean produces a small jotter pad from his pocket and a pen, knowing his prefers using shorthand to write reports, rather than a tape recorder.

“Fine.” he agrees finally and they walk into the back of the theater to the dressing rooms. They ignore the individual ones and go into the green home where most of the cast will be. They're greeted by a sea of angels, all excited to be such a hit. No sign of Golden Boy.

“Hello, we're here for the local newspaper.” Dean introduces them, “Would anyone be willing to answer a couple questions for us?” Lots of girls start to head for them as Sam opens up his notebook. He interviews several of the dancers, two members of the orchestra and finally decides to go looking for the star of the show, even if he's not here.

Dean's busy chatting to a group of people so he sneaks off, grabbing a programme to see who Golden Boy really is. He sees a picture of a blonde haired, grinning man with the name “Gabriel” and knows it's him. There are hand-written notes on each door. He finds Gabriel's, takes a deep breath and knocks.

“Come in!” The man inside yells. Sam opens up the door.Gabriel's still in costume, sat on his chair in front of a huge mirror.

“Hi. I'm paper. Here for the paper even.” Sam flushes red, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Gabriel smiles, being even cuter up close. His eyes are golden too, bright and watching Sam with interest. He hopes it's interest. It could be with annoyance.

“Take a seat.” He says softly, “And relax. I'm a friendly angel. I won't smite you.” Sam manages to laugh and sits across from him.

“Um.” He hesitates, “Is your real name Gabriel?” Golden Boy laughs at him. “Believe it or not. I actually started the dance group that did this with my brother, Castiel. Our parents are religious and named us after angel, which is why we named the group “Fallen Angels.” It became our focus. Sorry, I'm rambling.” Sam makes a few notes, hoping it's okay to write about his home life.

“It was certainly angelic.” He cringes at the terrible joke. Gabriel must have heard that a thousand times. “Sorry.” Sam adds.

“It's okay.” He shifts in his chair and Sam notices his shoulders are red. The wings must be incredibly heavy.

“Do you need me to go so you can take off your wings? They don't exactly look comfortable.”

Gabriel shifts again, “With great beautiful, comes great pain. I'm waiting for the costume help. I can't get them off without help.” God, there was nothing painful about Gabriel himself, Sam thinks to himself.

“Will they be long?” Gabriel shrugs, then winces.

“They might. Depends on how long everyone else takes.”

“Do you want help? I mean, is it complicated?”

Gabriel thinks it through and stands up, turning his back to to Sam to show him his hands. They're gorgeous up close, the material looks like velvet but is metallic and shines. He runs his fingers along the cords to find the clips and pulls them off. It's not complicated at all, just fiddly and impossible to do from the front. Sam notices how muscular Gabriel's arms are from dancing.

His report is just going to be a love letter about Gabriel's body.

Gabriel thanks him, putting the wings to the corner of the room and pulling on a jumper on top of his costume.

“I haven't actually done any research. My brother surprised me with this visit and bribed your managers with a report to get backstage. I think he has a crush on one of your dancers.”

“If he looks anything like you, she's a very lucky women.” Gabriel says gently, sitting back down across from Sam. Sam freezes, unsure what to say next. He badly wants to ask Gabriel out on a date.

“Obviously I'm talking to the best dancer so I'm the lucky one.” Sam says, avoiding Gabriel's look by glancing down at his notepad. He wishes he'd prepared for this interview in some way, then he could just follow that and ignore how amazing Gabriel is. He silently thanks Dean for bringing him here tonight and then thanks his hormones for doing the same to Dean.

“Anymore questions?” Gabriel asks, pulling his jumper a little closer to his chest. Sam's worried about making him uncomfortable and goes back to the interview. They chat about dancing and what Gabriel likes and dislikes, including the costume. He keeps clear of personal questions until the end.

“Is there someone special in your life? Your own personal angel?” Sam tries to make a joke about it, but is holding his breath. Of course someone like Gabriel has a girlfriend.

“No one.” Gabriel says and Sam struggles to hold back a smile. “It's difficult to meet someone in this profession. For some reason everyone assumes I'm gay.”

Sam's hopes squish up into a ball and die. He's straight.

“Oh. But you're surrounding by lots of beautiful female dancers?”

Gabriel frowns, “No. I am gay! That's the problem. When was the last time you saw a audience full of men who haven't been dragged along unwillingly by their partners?”

Sam thinks back to the audience tonight. A good 75% must have been women and most of the guys were with someone. Dean and him were the only males in their balcony.

“I'm sorry.” Sam says, completely thrilled. “I wish there were more people like me who are 'dragged' by someone other than a partner.”

Gabriel winks at him, “Maybe I don't need anyone else like you.”

They both awkwardly laugh as Gabriel writes down his phone number, “Call me. If you want another interview or a date. Whichever one.” Sam pockets the piece of paper.

“I'll call you.”

“Thanks...” He hesitates, “I didn't catch your name.”

“Sam.” He shakes Gabriel's hand, “I've already stripped off your clothes and you don't even know my name.”

It's a bad joke, Sam can't seem to stop making them. He's too nervous for this. Flirting has never been his strong point. He leaves before he can make a fool of himself, thanking Gabriel for the interview and wishing him luck for his next performance while his fingers playing with the piece of paper in his pocket.

In the green room, he looks for Dean to tell him the news. He asks one of the dancers if she's seen him.

“I think he went for a tour around the stage.” She tells him and Sam sighs despite his good mood. Leaving is a good idea, before he decides to never leave and stay here with Gabriel who has a home to get to.

Sam finds the stage door and hears people behind the curtain. He walks through to find Dean, attached by the mouth to a stranger. They're kissing like they're not in a unlocked room, with hands roaming and open mouths. Sam gasps in shock at the sight of the lead singer, and Gabriel's brother. Dean pulls back from his making out session and notices Sam. He bounces away from the singer and has the decency to look embarrassed. “Sam! This is Castiel, he's the lead singer. He's giving me the tour.”

“Of your mouth?” Sam teases, holding out his hand to Castiel. “Hi. I'm Sam. You were amazing tonight. Absolutely wonderful.”

“Thank you.” Castiel says, his voice deep and strong, like on stage. He's blushing.

“Do you want me to go or...?” Sam leaves the sentence hanging for them to decide. Dean shoots Castiel a look and Sam knows he'll be going home alone.

“I'm gunna hang around, wait for Castiel.” Sam can now see why Dean was so eager to be here tonight. Dean Winchester, his stone-hearted brother has a crush. No wonder he was so nervous; he actually likes someone. He hopes Gabriel won't find it weird to go on a date with him when they're brothers are together. Sam says goodnight and leaves them to it. 

He doesn't care about having to walk home. Sam is blissfully happy; after all, he's found himself an angel.


End file.
